Talk:Massacre at Hardhome
Massacre instead of "Battle" The obsessively large Army of the Dead easily conquered the village and slaughtered a huge amount of people who were there. The Night's Watch and the Free Folk had no chance against the White Walkers and the Wights. "Massacre at Hardhome" sounds more legit in my opinion. If I'm wrong I apologize, but I can't see this being called a mere "battle" really. - Asguardian (talk) 17:23, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. In fact, in an MTV interview the director specifically said that it was a massacre, not a battle, and that he directed the sequence as such.--ArticXiongmao (talk) 17:29, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Is there an image anywhere showing exactly twenty Night's Watch men together? Or is there a quote that Jon decides to take 20 with him? Or are people confusing him with Ramsay? 10:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I think he's confused Ramsay. Jon, Edd, Toad and three other Night's Watchmen. But I think there was one in every boat. --Mesmermann (talk) 13:23, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I want to call it "Fall of Hardhome" - massacres don't tend to be on such a vast scale as this, "Fall" gives a better impression of how lopsided it was.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:33, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sack of Hardhome maybe?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:58, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :All of these give the impression of a conventional military defeat, and don't necessarily account for the human toll. Massacre specifically deals with loss of life, whereas a "fall" or a "sack" need not result in tremendous loss of life. Not only that, but massacre is a word straight from D&D. It stays truer to the intentions of the writers.Lksdjf (talk) 20:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed! "Fall", let alone "Sack", fall incredibly short of what actually happened. "Massacre" does convey what actually happened, as a massacre is the indiscriminate butchery and slaughter of large numbers of people (I don't know where TDD got that "masacres don't tend to be on such a vast scale" —"vast and indiscriminate killing" is exactly what the word means means in a dictionary and in general use.) More importantly, the director specifically referred to the event as a "massacre", D&D call it the "Massacre at Hardhome" and the behind the scene materials title the event "Massacre at Hardhome." Book-only titles have often superseded what made sense in the context of the show, for some reason (the "Betrayers" for the Night's Watch mutineers, for example), and now we are going to eschew the official Game of Thrones name for this event? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ...It's not really a "sack" in that they didn't try to take stuff. ...now that I think on it, "Fall" implies that Hardhome was a big permanent settlement when really they've re-camped in the ruins, so it's more of a massacre "at" the place. Hardhome fell a long time ago. ...yeah leave it in there as "massacre", but use the battles template.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:08, June 4, 2015 (UTC) War of the Five Kings Shouldn't massacre at hardhome still be part be part of the war of the five kings?-- Anon :...Why? Stannis lent them some ships for transport but they didn't take part in the battle. No they don't overlap yet.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC)